Complex mathematical computing may be used in the signal processing of wireless signals, as well as for processing of a variety of other data streams. For instance, complex multipliers may be used to perform operations on samples of an incoming wireless data stream received at a wireless device, such as for time/frequency domain transforms, signal equalization, signal detection and combining, beamforming, filtering of the data, and so forth. Such complex multipliers may also be employed in graphics processing applications. Traditionally, many multipliers (e.g., tens or hundreds of multipliers) are used in parallel for fast computations; however such parallel multiplier arrangements may use relatively large die space (e.g., large chip and/or silicon area) and may have high power consumption. Further, traditional arrangements of complex multipliers may be limited to a single fixed calculation and are typically provided as devices which are separate from hardware accelerators which perform Fast Fourier Transforms (FFT) (e.g., not included in the same die, module, or circuit), which may further increase the power and space used to perform the complex mathematical computing operations.